


Skirts

by CrownedAnxietyAttack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (just things like "slut" and stuff nothing actually serious or meant n a harmful manner), Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Slurs, The Actual Do, like idfk i'm so tired rn X'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedAnxietyAttack/pseuds/CrownedAnxietyAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stanley?  Are you not wearing any underwear?” Ford asked in surprise.  Stan raised a brow and pulled back slightly.<br/>“Why would I be? That would totally defeat the purpose of what we’re about to do.  Are you wearing underwear?” Stan asked.<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Even though we’ve done this millions of times, you’re still shocked by this.  Are you not understanding the concept of skirt fucking?  It’s literally so easy I could cry.”  Stan pulled out of Ford’s arms with a light smirk on his face as butterflies danced in his stomach.  He climbed off the couch and stood up to his full height and smirked at his brother as he grabbed the edge of his skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine Ford having a skirt kink, and he and Stan in a shirt are about to get it on, and he lifts up Stan's skirt and is surprised that Stan's not wearing any kind of underwear even though this is not the first time they have ever done this, and Stan's like, "Dude, do you not understand the point of skirts in a sexual context? Lift and fuck. Lift and fuck," and he's lifting his skirt up and down and he says this. "We've been over this so many times, lift and-"  
> "Yeah, I get it."
> 
> (This fic came from my blog, stan-prompts.)

Today had been the longest day of his life.

Stan was a rather impatient person. He was a teenager for fuck’s sake, he didn’t want to just wait around all day for something to happen. He wanted stuff to happen now. But that’s not how things worked out for him today.

The twins had woken up excited for the day, mostly due to the fact that it was the weekend _and_ their parents were gone fore the whole day. The entire twenty-fours hours was all theirs and no one elses. Stan had expected them to spend the whole day working on the Stan-O-War. Joking around, getting burned by the sun, just Stan and Ford. The way they liked it.

Instead, Ford had surprised him by digging around in their closet and pulling out two skirts with a huge grin on his face and blush on his cheeks. Stan couldn’t say no to that eager face. Or the meaning behind the skirts.

After the the first time he and Ford had…taken their relationship to the next level, so to speak, Stan had quickly found out one of Ford’s kinks. Skirts. His brother enjoyed them immensely, both on him and on others. Ever since Stan found out he tried to sneak in one or two for Ford any time he could get his hands on the clothing. (Which was difficult since he was a male and Filbrick always paid close attention to their every move.) The first time he had surprised Ford with a skirt was their fifteenth birthday. He had hidden it from him all day but when they were forced to go to bed at ten (their normal bedtime was nine, but Ma had convinced Filbrick to give them an extra hour on their birthday) Stan pulled the rumpled bag out from under his bed and handed it to Ford. Despite the shitty packaging, Stan received the most passionate kiss of his life after Ford tore through the thin plastic. Then Ford immediately tried it on and that was the first time Stan understood why Ford liked them so much. It was also the first time Stan found out how helpful it was to have quick access to Ford’s ass when they were both horny as hell and their parents were asleep. Ever since then, Stan knew that when he saw a skirt, one of them was going to get fucked good that night.

But _this_ was taking far too long.

All day long Stan had to watch Ford in his damn skirt and couldn’t get anything more than a peck on the lips from him. It was aggravating. TV could distract him for only so long, after all.

Ford was wearing his favorite skirt. A nice knee-length, sky blue silk skirt with layers of white mesh beneath to give it a lively princess look, with a blue bow around the waist, sprouting from behind. He also wore a simple white button up shirt with a cute dark blue tie with adorable little gold stars dotted across the smooth fabric and a black headband atop his head. Ford looked like an out of this world adorable model, while Stan looked almost completely opposite. His skirt was incredibly short, just barely reaching mid-thigh, and was golden tan with black lines crisscrossing over the skirt with a black waistband. And it was tight as fuck. On Ford it would’ve been cute and adorable, on Stan, it was stretching to it’s limit to accommodate for his large, fatty and muscular thighs. And since Stan didn’t have anything in the way of nice clothes, he had to borrow one of Ford’s shirts to wear. It was uncomfortable to say in the least. It was the biggest one he had, but the black material still clung to Stan’s biceps and firm belly in a vice grip. Stan had to undo four buttons just so he could breathe. Which revealed a _lot_ of chest hair. He wore a simple gold chain around his neck (they had found it on the beach two years ago) and one of their mother’s old gold and black bangle-bracelet sets on his right wrist. (It was an immense struggle to get those small hoops over his big hand, one that he only went through for Ford.) And since Ford had begged so much, he let his hair fall in it’s normal, spiky mess instead of slicking it back in its usual style. So here Stan was, barely able to breathe, wind blowing in _every_ available opening in his clothes, and _dying_ for sex. For the past hour he struggled to hide his half hard cock under his skirt but it was proving difficult due to the shortness of fabric when his skirt began to tent. It was embarrassing, really. Ford had paid no attention to him yet here he was, getting hard just because Ford was prancing around in a skirt. Although in his defense, Ford’s ass looked _great_ in that skirt.

“Stanley? Are you okay?” Ford asked, appearing over his shoulder.

Stan jumped and let out a light squeak that he would later say never left his mouth.

“Ah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” Ford apologized, shyly smiling at his brother as he moved to rest his folded arms on the back of the couch. Stan let out a grumpy huff as he relaxed back against the cushions and glanced at Ford from the corner of his eye.

“I was fine until you scared the shit outta me," Ford smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously as Stan scowled, “Why do you ask?”

“Uh? Oh. Well, you kinda got a death grip on that pillow in your lap and your at the good part of the movie where the two lovers reunite. I thought it was weird for you to be so tense. I worried that you felt sick or something,” Ford replied.

Stan lightly blushed at his words. He hadn’t expected his brother to notice. “That, ah, that it isn’t it. I feel perfectly fine,” Stan said.

“Oh? Then what is it?” Ford asked, concern filling his soft brown eyes. Stan quickly avoided Ford’s gaze, knowing that those eyes could make him do anything they wanted. Not that, that was necessarily a _bad_ thing, but Stan liked to pretend that he had a _little_ control over his life.

Stan’s fingers massaged the pillow nervously before he gently pulled it away with a light blush dusting his cheeks as he refused to see Ford’s reaction. He expected Ford to laugh or mock his obvious erection, instead, he heard Ford’s breath hitch at the sight and then shakily release as he said one word.

“Oh.”

Electricity shot down Stan’s spine at the sound of Ford’s voice. It had deepened into a low rumble, a tone Stan only heard when his brother was aroused. Stan glanced over at Ford with a swallow and blushed harder when he saw that Ford was staring openly at his lap. He scowled and shoved the pillow onto Ford’s face, hearing a satisfying grunt from under the cushion, as he pulled his skirt down.

“Will ya stop starin’? It’s bothering me,” Stan snorted, pulling his hand away. Stan heard Ford inhale loudly as the nerd pressed the pillow firmly against his own face before pulling away. A light dusting of blush burned on his cheeks along with a smug grin as Stan felt another bolt of lust shoot down his spine.

“You are one weird fucker,” Stan announced. Ford smirked back at him and leaned forward on the back of the couch as he held the pillow in front of Stan’s face.

“You can smell yourself on the fabric. Every single inch of your cock, right there,” Ford purred in Stan’s ear.

Stan felt the tips of his years turn red as he swatted his brother away and turned to sit on his knees and glare at Ford.

“Yeah, that doesn’t take away my point. And It’s not my fault I’m hard! You programmed me to get excited every time I see a skirt! Like that Ian Pavley guy and his drooling dog!”

“Ivan Pavlov, but A+ for effort and correct usage of him as a reference.”

“Don’t mock me, Stanford.”

“I wasn’t mocking you, Stanley. Quite the opposite.”

“Yeah, sure you weren’t.”

“I promise you,” Stanley stiffened when Ford leaned in close, his fingers brushing his brother’s chin, their lips separated by a few inches, “I wasn’t.”

Stan gulped as he felt his brother’s sweet, sugary breath ghost over his face, his heart hammering in his chest. His eyelids began to fall as Ford leaned in closer, their breathing deepening as their moment slowly became more heated. Then they kissed. God, Stan loved kissing Ford. He could literally send the rest of his life pressing his lips to Ford’s hand enjoy every moment of it. Ford was a natural at it, even though the only person he’s kissed is Stanley. Even from their first kiss Ford had been a naturally good kisser. It was honestly surprising seeing how Ford was a fumbling nerd with his face always buried in a book. Maybe he picked it up from one of his novels. Stan would have to check them later. Right now he was busy moaning as Ford’s tongue brushed the sensitive roof of his mouth and massaged his tongue. Stan groaned at the action and tightened his fingers on Ford’s shoulders as he leaned into the the kiss, goosebumps raising on his skin. Ford moaned as he cupped Stan’s face, bringing him in closer before sliding his fingers into Stan’s messy hair and tugged on the curled strands. Stan whined into their kiss as he wiggled his hips uncomfortably, his cock throbbing to remind him what the goal of this make out was. Ford’s hands slid down to Stan’s chest, fondly petting his thick chest hair on the way down, then brushed over his waist and back. Stan whimpered when he felt Ford’s hands cup his sensitive ass and pressed back into his grip, moaning as his brother greedily squeezed his firm ass. Ford suddenly stopped when he felt skin on his fingertips and pulled back from their kiss with a surprised look on his face.

“Stanley? Are you not wearing any underwear?” Ford asked in surprise.

Stan raised a brow and pulled back slightly. “Why would I be? That would totally defeat the purpose of what we’re about to do. Are you wearing underwear?” Stan asked.

“ _Yes_.”

“Even though we’ve done this millions of times, you’re still shocked by this. Are you not understanding the concept of skirt fucking? It’s literally so easy I could cry.” Stan pulled out of Ford’s arms with a light smirk on his face as butterflies danced in his stomach. He climbed off the couch and stood up to his full height and smirked at his brother as he grabbed the edge of his skirt.

“Lift,” Stan raised the edge of his skirt, feeling his smug grin grow as he watched lust darken Ford’s eyes as he stared at his hard cock. Stan was rock hard and dripping pre-cum which only worsened under Ford’s gaze. Stan smirked at his brother and licked his lips. “And fuck,” Stan finished, thrusting his hips forward in a hard snap. He swears he saw Ford’s body jump in tune with his actions, Ford’s body remembering what that fat cock could do to him. Stan grinned and pulled his skirt back down as he turned around and shoved his ass out towards his brother and wiggled it teasingly.

“Lift,” Stan pulled up his skirt to his hips and exposed his round ass to Ford.

“And fuck,” Stan purred, pressing his ass out in a seductive manor as he bit his lip and peered over his shoulder. Ford was staring blankly at his backside, but the way he was gripping so tightly onto the back of the couch told him the real story. Stan stood back up and pulled his skirt down again as he sighed at Ford.

“We’ve been over this so many times, lift and-.”

In a flash Ford was standing before him and his large hands took hold of his broad shoulders and pushed him onto the couch.

“Yeah, I get it,” Ford growled lowly, as he towered over Stan.

Stan swallowed and licked his lips as Ford’s words raised the hair on his arms with excitement. He was using that tone again. Stanley adjusted to sit flatly on the couch, his skirt pooling around him, the fabric holding on tightly to his erection and leaving his ass bare to the scratchy surface of the cheap couch. Stan could tell it was going to be worth it. Ford gently lifted the ends of his skirt and slipped down onto his knees before Stan, taking precaution in not pulling on or damaging the skirt. Stan gulped when he felt Ford’s warm hands rest on his knees and spread his legs wide, making Stan slide forward until he sat on the very edge of the couch with the heels of his feet digging into the edge of the cushions.

Stan blushed as Ford’s breath ghosted over his thighs, his fingers gripping onto his fatty inner-thighs with a hungry desire. Ford pressed his face into one of his legs and glanced up at his brother as he nipped at the skin. Stan bit his lip as he blushed again, a whine slipping from his throat as Ford’s tongue swiped over his sensitive skin. While Ford nipped at Stan’s skin, his fingers danced along Stan’s other thigh, slowly leading to Stan’s throbbing member. Stan let out a shaky sighed as he felt his cock pulse at the sight, his cock eagerly awaiting his brother’s touch. As Ford’s hand began to approach Stan’s erection, he started moving his head in closer, the kisses nearing Stan’s prize. Ford’s hand reached him first, his fingers splaying over his hip and belly as his index finger and thumb encircled the base of his cock. Stan whined as he felt his thumb stroke the base and then slip down to press at his entrance. Stan bit his lip once again as his head rolled back, his hips rolling forward into the touch, obviously stating what he wanted, and quickly raised his head again because he couldn’t look away. Ford smirked and nipped at his thigh one last time before facing Stan’s covered erection. One of the golden tan squares was darkened by pre-cum as his erection stood tall and proud (really, it was just eager and desperate), lifting the skirt and exposing the underside of his cock. Ford licked his lips and pulled the skirt back to expose everything.

Stan hissed when cold air hit his erection head on but he couldn’t help but blush under Ford’s concentrated gaze. He was probably coming up with all the ways he could make Stan fall apart under his touch. Ford suddenly looked up at Stan, his eyes teeming with lust and hunger. Stan’s heart leapt at the sight and he swallowed dryly. He couldn’t look away from Ford’s eyes. The rich dark brown irises seemed to entrance him, as if he couldn’t leave even if he wanted to. But there was no way Stan wanted to leave now. Ford smirked and gently took hold of his brother’s cock and leaned in. Stan felt his heart drop and his vision blur as Ford’s hot and wet tongue slowly dragged over the head of his cock.

“Ahh-haah~. F-Ford~,” Stan groaned as he slumped further into the couch. Ford chuckled but said nothing in reply as he continued to lick every inch of Stan’s thick cock. Tracing every vein and humming with every throb, sucking greedily at his leaking tip. Stan groaned as his legs began to shake at the attention. Ford smirked and pressed a kiss to the tip of Stan’s erection as he held onto Stan’s hairy thigh with one hand and the other crept up to his mouth, three fingers brushing over his lips. Finally. A way for Stan to get back at his brother. Stan grabbed Ford’s wrist with both hands and instantly devoured the three fingers, saliva drenching Ford’s digits and sliding down the palm of his hand. Ford groaned and bit his lip as a blush dusted his cheeks.

“St-Stan, take it e-easy. You can’t fit that many-haaah~.” Ford bit his lip and whined as Stan slipped in two more fingers, his tongue brushing and teasing his sensitive fingers. Ford grunted and whined as Stan’s soft tongue brushed his fingertips, coating them over and over again with slick saliva.

“St-Stan, you gotta stop or-,” Ford froze when he looked up at his brother, all of the air quickly being knocked out of his lungs. Stan was _really_ enjoying himself. His cheeks and ears were a fiery red and his warm brown eyes were glazed with lust. He gasped and whined as his tongue flicked between the fingers as he pulled and pushed on Ford’s wrist, thrusting his fingers in and out of his wet mouth. Ford watched transfixed as drool poured from Stan’s mouth and down his chin as he moaned around Ford’s fingers. That was too much. Ford let go of Stan’s thigh and pressed down on his lap with an enormous blush as he pulled his hand loose from Stan’s grasp.

“I, ah, I think that’s quite enough,” Ford said with a huge blush.

Stan smirked and raised a brow. “Wha’d I do? I was just enjoying those fingers of yours. You know I can’t resist putting them in my mouth,” Stan purred.

Ford blushed and refused to meet Stan’s gaze. When he heard his brother’s triumphant chuckle he knew he had to win. When Stanley was busy laughing at his brother, Ford placed two fingers at Stan’s entrance and pushed them inside. Stan stopped laughing as his whole face turned red. Ford pulled the fingers out most of the way and thrusted them back in, gently curling his fingers to rub Stan’s sensitive insides. Stan whined and threw a hand over his mouth as he began to tear up at the pleasure. That was the only reason why he hated being submissive. His ass was so sensitive to pleasure that he always teared up when Ford put something in there. Ford knows that too and _loves_ it. Stan mewled pathetically and turned his hand to bite his knuckle as his cock twitched. Ford caught the movement and smirked. He leaned forward and lifted his hand from his lap to gently stroke Stan’s erection as his tongue teased the tip. Stan whimpered as more tears appeared in the corner of his eyes, his legs shaking as Ford pressed a third finger at Stan’s entrance. Ford licked his lips and let his mouth fall open, tongue flattening to make room for Stan’s large cock. Stan’s face burned an intense red as his eyes widened while Ford took his cock into his mouth and his third finger slipped inside.

“Haaahn~. F-Ford, oh _God_ that feels _good_ ,” Stan groaned as his eyelids lowered. Ford smirked around Stan’s cock and opened his jaw wider to slid more into his mouth. Stan’s eyes crossed as he moaned at the action, his hands clawing at the back of the couch as his hips itched to move. Ford’s tongue rubbed and brushed Stan’s cock lovingly as his fingers stretched him wide, thrusting and stretching until Stan was a drooling mess. Not long later Ford was deep throating Stan, humming as his big cock struck the back of his throat and loving how Stan’s ass willingly took all five of his fingers. Stan was gasping and whining above him, his nails clawing at the weak fabric of the couch, muscles threatening to tear Ford’s shirt apart if he was forced to flex just so.

“Hah! Nhhg, Ford! I-I can’t take much more of this. I-I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” Stan whined, his cock twitching on Ford’s tongue in emphasis. Ford smirked and swallowed Stan’s cock one last time before slowly pulling off with a wet slurp and grinned up at his brother.

“A little eager today, aren’t we?” Ford chuckled. Stan blushed again and refused to meet Ford’s gaze, the tears in his eye comically large. Ford’s smile dropped and he tilted his head as he studied Stan’s face.

“What’s wrong, Stan?” Ford asked. Stan pouted at the attention but still didn’t turn his head. Ford frowned and became completely serious. “Stanley, tell me what’s upse-MMFFF!” Stan smacked Ford’s face with a pillow, face red in embarrassment and scowling.

“ _You’re_ upsetting me, you dick! Of course I’m eager! Of course I’m about to fucking cum! Your _mouth_ was on my dick. I get weak in the knees just from you _looking_ at me a certain way! It’s not fair! You tease me constantly about it and it’s not like I can control what I feel about you-mhmm!”

Ford pulled Stan into a firm kiss, one that was filled with passion and made Stan’s eyes instantly fall closed. After a few moments Ford pulled away and smiled at Stan.

“I love you too,” Ford said, his voice holding nothing but truth.

Stan’s heart fluttered in his chest as he blushed again. “I…I love you…,” Stan said, testing the waters.

Ford’s smile broadened as he placed his forehead against Stan’s. “I love you, too,” he replied.

Stan’s face turned a darker shade of red as he lightly smiled. “I love you more,” Stan said quietly.

Ford smirked and kissed his cheek. “I highly doubt that.”

Stan’s lips twitched into a cocky smile and within seconds he had Ford sitting in his place with Stan sitting in his lap. “I can prove it,” Stan purred as he slowly ground his hips against Ford’s.

Ford hissed and grabbed onto Stan’s wide hips tightly, making his brother smirk in return.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want me to ride your cock until we cum. Fill me up with your cum until it pours out of me. You’re such a gross fucker, you’d want to eat me out after, wouldn’t you?” Stan growled with a thrust of his hips.

Ford groaned and nodded, a thrill racing down Stan’s spine at the response. They’ve never done this before. One riding the other, that is. Neither of them had ever experienced it, but now Stan had a need to do it. Stan pushed up Ford’s skirt and quickly had the air knocked out of him. Ford was wearing a pair of white, lace and silk underwear with a cute little pink bow on top. And Ford was stretching it to it’s limit. Pre-cum soaked through the front of the panties and the bulge of his erection was painfully obvious. Stan swallowed and reached out to hook a finger on the edge of the band and gently tugged it down. Ford’s cock sprang free, pre-cum shooting out to splash the back of Stan’s hand, Ford moaning at the sudden amount of room. Stan swallowed the drool that collected in his mouth and saved his questions for later. At the moment, he had a burning desire to get fucked by his brother’s cock. Stan pulled the front of Ford’s panties down to rest under his balls, giving them a friendly squeeze that made his brother whimper in response. Stan licked and bit at his lips as he pushed both his and Ford’s skirts out of the way. He aimed his hips and with long inhale for bravery and lowly lowered himself down on Ford’s cock. He felt the tip slip along his entrance and whined, letting go of the skirts as his hand tightened on Ford’s shoulder. He helped guide Ford’s throbbing cock to his entrance and slowly pushed his hips down. The twins moaned in unison as Stan slowly seated himself on Ford’s lap, Stan watching as Ford’s face twisted with pleasure. Stan watched as his vision blurred as Ford’s cock continued to go in farther than before, shakily letting out his breath from before.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Stan said breathlessly. Ford groaned and tightened his grip on Stan’s hips as he lightly bucked his hips. Stan mewled at the action and clenched around his large member as he adjusted his legs comfortably. He pushed up, slowly pulling off of Ford’s dick and then dropped himself hard. Stan cursed loudly as Ford struck a sensitive spot inside him, his cock jumping and spitting pre-cum from the feeling.

“Hooooo shit. _Ford_ , this feels so _good_ ,” Stan moaned.

Ford dug his nails into Stan’s hips as he lifted his brother up and yanked him back down as he snapped his hips forward. Stan cried out as stars filled his vision, his body buzzing with pleasure. The two soon picked up their own pace, Ford lifting Stan and snapping his hips forward with each drop. And God if Stan didn’t love it. Stan tightened his hold on Ford’s shoulders as he began lifting himself without Ford’s help, moving faster without his help. Stan whimpered and dropped his head on Ford’s as he stared down at his skirt being held back his erection.

“Th-this would’ve looked better i-if I had worn the long skirt,” Stan stuttered.

Ford hummed as his hands slipped down from Stan’s hips to his thighs.

“True, but it wouldn’t have fit around your wide hips. Also, it would cover these,” Ford raised his hands and smacked Stan’s thigh simultaneously then squeezed them roughly.

Stan yelped at the sting but couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips. Ford smirked at his reaction and smack them again before sliding his hands up to Stan’s chest as his brother rode him all by himself. Stan groaned as he felt Ford unbutton his shirt just a bit more to expose his prominent chest. Ford purred as he raked his fingers through Stan’s chest hair, loving the soft and smooth texture of his curly hair.

“And this skirt matches this shirt and you know how much I _love_ you in this shirt,” Ford teased, his fingers brushing over Stan’s hard nipples. Stan whined and nodded in return, unable to say anything as he bounced in Ford’s lap with his cock throbbing and begging to be touched. Ford leaned forward and kissed Stan’s collarbone, to which Stan mewled and whimpered at, and began kissing and nipping Stan’s tasty neck.

“Ride me faster,” Ford muttered calmly. Stan’s hips stuttered at his words and he groaned, his cock pulsing. Ford nipped at his skin rather hard and made Stan cry out from the pain and pleasure.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, Stan. I know a slut like you wants that. To ride my cock until you come. To feel me filling you up with my cum. You aren’t getting any of that until you ride me until you make yourself scream,” Ford growled. Stan whined but did as he was told, lifting himself up on his shaking legs and dropping hard.

“ _ **FUCK**_ ,” Stan screamed as Ford’s cock hit his prostate head on, bolts of pleasure shooting through his body.

“Holy _shit_. Haaah, Ford! Y-you’re so big,” Stan groaned. Ford smirked and nibbled on Stan’s jaw.

“Oh? Is my cock splitting you open?” Ford asked lowly. Stan moaned as he bounced rather violently on Ford’s lap, his ass jiggling as it slapped Ford’s thighs hard.

“Y-yes. It’s so big. It’s stretching so wide-aahhhn!” Stan moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. Ford grinned and snapped his hips forward, stabbing Stan’s prostate and pulling a scream from his brother’s throat.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Haah! Oh _shit_! Ford! oh God, fuck me! Fuck me fuck me fuck me!” Stan screamed.

Ford wrapped his arms around Stan and rolled them over so Stan was trapped under Ford’s body. Ford hiked up his skirt and placed Stan’s legs over his shoulders moments before he rammed into his brother hard. Stan yelped as cum spat from the tip of his cock, his arms flexing and tearing the seems on his shirt as he clawed at the couch below.

“ _YES_. Oh God, just like that, Ford! Fuck me harder! Harder! Ah! _Fuck_! Yesyesyes _yes_ ,” Stan hissed as Ford thrusted into him hard, over and over again. Each thrust struck his prostate head on and all Stan could see were stars.

“Fuck! Ford, I’m gonna cum! I can’t-oh _fuck_! I’m-I’m-!”

Ford jerked his hips and struck Stan’s prostate hard and head on. Stan threw his head back and screamed as he came, back arching off the couch and cum splashing all over his torn shirt as his eyes rolled back in his head. Ford moaned and with one last thrust he came, burying himself deep inside his brother and filling him with his cum. Stan moaned breathlessly as he tightened around his brother, greedily taking every drop of his release. After a few more moments Ford let out a shaky sigh when he finished and smiled down at his brother.

“That, ah, was pretty convincing,” Ford chuckled. Stan smirked as he chuckled lightly. Ford swallowed and slowly pulled out of Stan, biting his lip when he heard his brother moan in sensitivity. Ford watched in amazement as cum spilled out of Stan’s ass, blushing when he realized he had a lot more pent up than he originally thought.

“God, I feel so full. You don’t jack off enough,” Stan said as he stroked his slightly bloated belly. Ford blushed and looked down at his lap in shame.

“S-sorry. I’m just as surprised as you are,” Ford stuttered.

Stan chuckled and reached out and cupped Ford’s face. “It’s alright. It feels really good, actually,” Stan said with a grin.

Ford blushed and smiled down at his brother, the two briefly sharing a sweet kiss.

“Now, if I remember correctly, a certain someone said they wanted to eat me out after we were done,” Stan said.

Ford blushed as he watched Stan raise his skirt high, showing off his fresh erection and his cum dripping asshole. “Dig in, bro-bro,” Stan said with a wink.

Ford could say he tried to resist, but he would be lying.


End file.
